


Firsts

by indoissetep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoissetep/pseuds/indoissetep
Summary: A brief list of some of the firsts shared by Jyn and Cassian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to get all of my JynCassian stuff out here before the movie comes out and completely crushes all of my scenarios.

**Jyn**

 1- First time she had someone (try to) teach her how to play sabacc. Disastrous, but worth it to hear Cassian’s laughter;

 2- First time she snuck onto the highest level of the Massassi temple to watch the play of colors over the surface of the planet Yavin. Beautiful; 

      2a – First time she saw those same colors tinging Cassian’s upturned face. Even more beautiful;

 3- First time she let anyone see her kyber crystal necklace;

      3a – First time she opened up to anyone about her mother after her death;

 4- First time she heard the rolling syllables of Cassian’s native tongue. Warm and lovely, though she can’t make out a word of it;

      4a – First time she heard Cassian’s singing voice. Not bad;

 

**Cassian**

 1- First time he tried to teach someone how to play sabacc. Disastrous, but worth it to see the angry little crease between Jyn’s eyebrows;

      1b – first time he was smacked in the face by a handful of sabacc cards;

 2- First time he allowed someone to really look at the scars on his back;

      2a – First time he opened up to anyone about the Empire’s crackdown on his homeplanet;

 3- First time he didn’t mind someone listening to him singing (while sober);

 4- First time he seriously considered aborting their mission. Seeing the dark red stain spreading on Jyn’s shirt. “I’m fine. Let’s keep going”.

 

**Both**

 1- First time they kissed someone in the cargo hold of an Imperial shuttle. Because they were both afraid they wouldn’t make it back alive;

      1a – First time they were rudely interrupted by an enforcer droid;

 2- First time they kissed someone in the medbay after a mission. “You’re okay. We’re okay. We did it”.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr. Find me there @capcassianandor


End file.
